Remolino de fuego
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Takuya pierde sus digispirits al proteger a Izumi. Ahora ella tiene que tomarlos de vuelta sola de un enemigo que jamás habian enfrentado. — Takumi. Digimon Frontiers. Reto para el Foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas noches!

Esta noche les traigo un nuevo reto del foro proyecto 1-8. Estoy algo nerviosa porque es la primera vez que escribo en el universo de Digimon Frontiers y me ha costado muchísimo trabajo. Este fic va directamente dedicado a Carriete :)

Espero sea de su agrado :D

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Remolino de fuego.**

**1**

—¿Cuánto falta?

La exasperación en la voz de Takuya era notable lo cual irritaba más a Izumi. Todo el camino montaña arriba se la había pasado lloriqueando y ya la tenía harta.

Le propinó un golpe sonoro en la cabezota que tenía.

—¡Falta lo que tenga que faltar!

Takuya era el triple de molesto cuando se encontraban solos. Aún se encontraba enfadada que hubiesen decidido dividirse, Kouji y Jumpei fueron a la costa mientras ellos subían esa montaña empinada. Tomoki no había podido tomar el trailmon a tiempo y Kouchi estaba de vacaciones.

Suspiró al momento de sacar su digivice. Aún no mostraba nada.

—Yo tampoco entiendo porque Seraphimon nos pidió que investigáramos esta isla en medio de la nada.— comentó Takuya con esa habilidad de adivinar los pensamientos de su compañera.

Subieron un poco más por el camino rocoso hasta llegar a una meseta, si bien aún no llegaban a la cima, la vista desde tal lugar era asombrosa. El mar azul se abría ante sus ojos, espléndido, en la distancia observaron el chorro de agua de un Whamon salir de la superficie del mar.

—¿Alguna vez habías visto algo tan hermoso?— le preguntó Izumi.

Takuya, un poco más retirado de la orilla, sonrió. El cabello rubio de Izumi parecía oro al reflejar los rayos de Sol y sus ojos violetas resplandecían al apreciar la costa.

—Nunca.— respondió con voz boba.

Takuya se sentía confundido. Por un lado a veces podía ver a Izumi como la chica más hermosa de todos los mundos conocidos por él, no lo tomaba como enamoramiento porque en realidad formar una relación con Izumi se le antojaba que sería de lo más complicado.

Prefería verla a lo lejos, apreciarla, seguirla pero ir más allá era suicidio.

—¡Andando Takuya!— y cuando el castaño despertó de sus pensamientos, Izumi ya se le había adelantado un buen tramo.

—Sí, ya voy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Aquí no hay nada.

Jumpei se sentía hastiado, habían caminado por la orilla de la costa toda la mañana y ya tenía hambre. Habían traído un poco de provisiones al ser llamados por Seraphimon así que solo bastaba sentarse y comer. Suspiró audiblemente para que Kouji le oyese.

Kouji dejó de caminar usando su digivice como rastreador y miró hacia atrás solo para encontrar a Jumpei de brazos cruzados.

—Esta bien, descansemos un poco.

Encontraron buena sombra bajo un par de palmeras muy juntas y entonces sacaron su almuerzo. Comían en silencio, a veces no había mucho que decirse entre ellos dos.

El peliazul trató entonces de encontrarle pies y cabeza a la situación. ¿Qué podría haber causado que Seraphimon les pidiese que investigaran esta isla en medio de la nada con tanto ahínco? Sabía que ellos, como protectores del digimundo, podían sentir la oscuridad; solo esperaba que no hubiese problemas.

Apenas terminó de pensar en esos problemas una gran explosión sucedió por encima de sus cabeza. Jumpei y él se pusieron de pie de inmediato para voltear hacia la montaña de dónde caía una cascada de piedras, producto del impacto. Tuvieron que correr para evitar ser golpeados por los escombros.

—¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Izumi y Takuya están allí!

Kouji tenia las manos sobre las rodillas. —Eso ya lo sé, andando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Dónde estamos?

El impacto había sido fuertísimo y sin ningún aviso les encontró. Todo estaba oscuro, era la misma isla pero parecía como si una sábana de nubes negras hubiese cubierto el cielo, todo se veía gris a su alrededor.

Seguía en forma de Kazemon con Takuya inconsciente en brazos buscando un lugar dónde refugiarse. Se sentía cada vez con menos fuerza, sentía que el ambiente grisáceo le chupaba la energía. Encontró un hueco, una cueva, en un acantilado cerca de la costa y entró. Apenas puso los pies en el suelo la digievolución acabó y regresó a su forma humana. Ahora Izumi se acercó a la figura de Takuya, tomó su digivice el cual solo mostraba lineas en la pantalla. Estaba asustada a punto de caer en el pánico que le causaba estar sola en un lugar que le daba escalofríos y con un mal herido Takuya tendido a su lado.

.

.

.

Takuya despertó respirando agitado, sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima, al abrir los ojos se encontró en la misma oscuridad al de antes de abrirlos. Palpó a su lado y encontró justo frente a el un cuerpo tibio, siguió palpando con su mano y encontró el cabello largo de la chica que le acompañaba antes del ataque. Al parecer Izumi dormía así que se permitió trazar el contorno de su rostro con su dedo índice, se sentía totalmente adolorido pero valía la pena; cada golpe, cada rasguño si era todo por ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— la voz de Izumi lo congeló por completo. —Takuya, pudiste haber muerto.

—Estoy bien.

—No me hagas golpearte por favor. ¡Estoy tan enfadada contigo!— empezó a lloriquear.

—Izumi... ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ese rayo sombrío iba directo a ti. — explicó.

Lo haría de nuevo si fuese necesario, la protegería de todo y todos. Cuando vio venir el ataque desde ningún lugar digievolucionó en Agnimon en un nanosegundo y protegió a Izumi con su cuerpo. Lo que hubiese pasado después ya no lo recordaba.

Izumi seguía llorando, jamás la había visto así. En su primera aventura habían pasado por tantas dificultades pero ella nunca se había puesto a llorar como en ese momento. Como pudo, la acercó hacia el hasta instalarla en su pecho que aunque le dolía físicamente el verla así de vulnerable le dolía más.

—¿Dónde estamos?— se susurró a sí mismo.

* * *

Se que es una introducción corta pero ya no deseaba atrasarme más. Será un long shot aunque espero que no sea tan largo, siempre digo eso y termino con fics de catorce mil capítulos Dx Espero les haya enganchado para continuar leyendo y espero sobretodo que a Carrie le guste :D

Saluditos y buenas noches!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola!

Aquí actualizando por tercera vez esta noche, que día tan productivo :3 si las cosas me salen bien estaría actualizando otro fic incluso *O* que belleza de inspiración ojalá no se me vaya nunca :3

Estoy muy feliz por la aceptación de este fic, tenía miedo que fuera no popular(?) por tratarse del fandom de Frontier pero obviamente me equivoqué XD que bueno que Adventure no se lleve todo el fandom disfruten este capítulo, que tiene más de aventura que de romance pero bueno, al final de todo hacía mucho que quería escribir un fic así y este reto de Carrie me ha inspirado a hacerlo :D

* * *

**Remolino de fuego  
**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche había pasado ya aunque el sol sombrío en el cielo no ayudaba para nada pues el lugar estaba helado al punto que tuvieron que dormir juntos, muy juntos, para no morir de frío. De la mochila de Izumi, la única que había sobrevivido hasta allí, sacó un poco de fruta para comer.

—Necesitamos encontrar algo de comer— urgió Izumi.

—Necesitamos saber dónde estamos primero.

—¡Nos vamos a morir de hambre Takuya!

El castaño suspiró, tomó la pera que Izumi le ofrecía y le dió un gran mordisco, le sabía a gloria. Izumi sonrió, su vista bajó a la manzana que tenia en sus manos y sus pensamientos agolparon de pronto. Tenían que encontrar algo más que comer, provisiones; saber dónde estaban y buscar a Kouji y Jumpei.

—¿Qué piensas?— preguntó Takuya.

—Tenemos que buscar a Kouji— dijo sin pensarlo, el semblante de Takuya se oscureció un poco. —Tenemos que encontrar el camino de vuelta.

—Claro, Kouji— repitió. Se terminó la pera de otro mordisco y entonces miró hacia afuera de la cueva. En todas las aventuras que había tenido en el digimundo jamás había visto un lugar tan sombrío, sacó su digivice de la mochila de Izumi y trato de nuevo de hacerlo funcionar pero aún seguia totalmente muerto. —¡Demonios!— dijo enfadado aventando el digivice al suelo.

—¡Takuya!— regaño su compañera.

El castaño giró los ojos. Sentía esos celos, que siempre había sentido, pero multiplicados por cien. Era todo tan intenso, decidió no discutir con Izumi, que mas daba si era Kouji con quien Izumi prefería estar; el hacía mucho que había tomado la decisión de no involucrarse más. De los celos pasó a la tristeza, sentía incluso ganas de llorar... ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Takuya?— Izumi notó las emociones tan extrañas que pasaban por el rostro de él, preocupada de su estado de salud estaba ya lo suficiente como para que ahora se comportara tan extraño.

Takuya solo ahogó esos impulsos extraños, tomó la mochila de Izumi y se la colgó al hombro; necesitaba saber dónde demonios estaban.

—Iré a explorar, quédate aquí.

—¿Estas loco?— le encaró la rubia, Takuya no estaba de humor —¡Apenas y puedes caminar! ¡Yo iré!— y le tomó la mochila.

—¡No! ¡Yo iré!

—¡Eres un necio!

—¡Y tú estás loca!

Izumi soltó la mochila, provocando que Takuya casi se caiga de espaldas. Lo último que había dicho le había dolido, aunque ya lo hubiese escuchado antes de él, sino la manera en que se lo había gritado. También de pronto se sintió muy triste. No dijo más, tomó asiento en la cueva frente al fuego y cruzó los brazos, instando con la mirada a Takuya a que se retirara y la dejara en paz.

El castaño salió, la cueva daba casi al precipicio así que solo tenía una delgada vereda de roca que parecía que se desquebrajaría en cualquier momento. Cuando por fin llegó a la meseta bajo la cueva pudo respirar tranquilo; el viento lo golpeaba fuertemente, olía a sal y a humo y frente a el la costa —también negracea— se abría paso. Se parecía a la costa que había visto con Izumi en aquella isla que estaban investigando antes del ataque, pero parecía como si la hubiesen pintado en blanco y negro, fuera de esos matices no podía ver ningún otro color e incluso se talló los ojos. Caminó hacia la costa, seguro que al borde habría otro sendero para bajar hacia la triste playa; al encontrarlo notó que del piso bajo sus pies un poco de humo salía, tocó el piso pero estaba tan helado como el hielo... nada tenía sentido.

Cuando llegó a la playa, al horizonte la luz de un faro giraba de tanto en tanto. Tal vez si llegasen a aquel faro pudiesen encontrar a algún digimon que es ayudase a volver a la isla... ¿Cómo decían que se llamaba? Sacó de la mochila de Izumi el mapa que Cherubimon les había dado. Leyo: «Isla File». El mapa mostraba solamente una isla perdida entre el mar, el territorio más cercano era el continente Server pero parecía estar bastante alejado de tierra continental. No estaba seguro de que la paradisiaca Isla File fuera dónde Izumi y el habían acabado, sospechaba que tal vez hubiese llegado a otra dimensión, después de todo había aprendido que hay tantos mundos.

—¿Dónde estoy?— susurró al aire pero le respondió un ruido extraño, como de pisadas pegajosas.

Volteó a su espalda, de otra cueva que estaba al ras de la playa salian algunos digimons que jamás había visto con una forma de anfibios y arrastrando algo negro tras su paso. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero las olas que llegaban a la orilla de la playa se escurrieron hasta sus pies. El agua estaba tan helada que sentía como si picos se le fuesen clavando en la piel.

—¡¿Quienes son?!— les gritó ante la imposibilidad de seguir caminando más atrás, aquellos seres oscuros le habían rodeado. —Maldición— masculló entre dientes pues no obtuvo respuesta.

Cuando ya le estaban alcanzando utilizó la mochila como escudo en su posterior herida, la cual estaba empezando a doler junto con sus pies que ya estaban empapados. Tomó su digivice y lo apretó en sus manos, el creía que en poder de los digispirits, lo había vivido antes y estaba seguro que Agnimon no le dejaría solo pero por más que trataba y creía y añoraba nada pasaba, la desesperación le estaba ganando a la esperanza.

La luz del faro iluminaba las caras de aquellos seres, solamente los ojos rojizos podían verse entonces. Volteó al faro, necesitaba ayuda... no estaba muy lejos pero nadar en aquella agua le parecía imposible.

—¡Tornado de pétalos!— y la brisa, que no tenía petalos pero aún asi era bastante poderosa, cubrio por completo a todos aquellos seres que parecían bastante confundidos. Takuya sintió como Kazemon lo levantó y se lo llevó a la cueva donde habian estado escondidos; por segunda vez Izumi le salvaba.

.

.

.

—Estas morado...— susurró Izumi al notar los pies y las pantorrillas de Takuya, heladas y con la sangre acumulada allí tratando de disipar el frío. Echó otro leño al fuego para tratar de avivarlo más.

—Déjalo— pidió, Izumi estaba demasiado alterada. Se acercó lo más que pudo al fuego pues sentía que se congelaba por las venas. Izumi entonces se acercó a Takuya y trató de envolverlo con sus brazos dejando a Takuya algo confundido —¿Qué haces?

—Calor humano— solamente replicó la rubia, y no sabía si era aquello o si se trataba solo de Izumi, empezó a sentirse mejor. —¿Qué eran esas cosas Takuya?

—No lo sé... No tengo idea de nada— miró de nuevo su digivice —¡Y esta cosa no responde!— y abrazó a Izumi, colocando su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la rubia**; **de nuevo quería llorar.

.

.

.

—¡Kouji! ¡Por aquí! ¡Encontré algo!

El peliazul corrió hacia donde Jumpei estaba, cuando llegó no creía lo que sus ojos le hacían ver pues frente a ellos estaban los digispirits de Takuya totalmente hechos de piedra. Ambos se voltearon a ver, intranquilos por sus compañeros supieron que tenían que hablar con Ophanimon. Kouji recogió los digispirits, los metió a su mochila y antes que Jumpei y él dieran un paso, desde la selva un digimon con forma de centauro les llamó.

—Niños, por aquí

Dudaron en seguirle, pero al final no tenían más opción si querían obtener pistas del paradero de sus amigos. El digimon los guió entre la selva hasta unas ruinas donde se ocultaron aunque no sabían muy bien de qué.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Jumpei.

—Mi nombre es Centarumon y soy el guardían de las antiguas ruinas.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros?— rapidamente quiso saber Kouji, no estaba de humor para juegos.

Centarumon suspiró, hacía mucho que no trataba con humanos.

—Yo le pedí a Ophanimon que los enviase, necesitaba la ayuda de los elegidos— contó para poder obtener la atención de los niños —Encontré una profecía en las paredes del muro de fuego, casi no se veía porque estaba desgastada pero pude descifrarla con un programa que Koushiro mandó hace algunos años con Gennai.

Kouji se cruzó de brazos mientras Jumpei estaba con una cara de confusión que no podía con ella. Centarumon esperaba alguna respuesta después de develar tan importante información pero los dos niños solo lo miraban de manera extraña.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— finalmente Jumpei preguntó, no había entendido la mitad de lo que Centarumon había dicho.

—¿Elegidos? ¿Muro de fuego? ¿Profecía?— preguntó Kouji.

—¿Koushiro? ¿Gennai?— terminó Jumpei.

Centarumon los miraba anonadados, si ellos no eran los nuevos elegidos entonces... ¿Quiénes eran?

.

.

.

—¿Cómo que no encuentras a esos niños?— preguntó desafiante la voz hacia su súbdito, un pequeño demidevimon.

—¿No los habrá matado señor? Su rayo fue muy poderoso.

—Eso que más dá, quiero esos digispirits— urgió de nuevo la voz, sonaba desesperada. —Las lunas casi se alinean y Lucemon necesita el digispirit del guerrero del fuego para poder pasar a través del muro.

Demidevimon asintió, Lucemon había prometido que en cuanto el saliera del Área oscura los sacaría a todos de aquel infierno. No quedaba más que obedecer a Devimon y salir a buscar a esos niños que después del ataque de su señor, habían desaparecido. Ya había buscado por toda la isla file e incluso había visto a otros dos niños, los guerreros de la luz y del trueno, pero de experiencias de vidas pasadas había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos juguetones e ir por su proposito encomendado: los digispirits del fuego.

* * *

Ñaaaaaaaa :3 no pensé darle esta forma desde el principio, todo es gracias a Digimon Wikia por todos sus artículos super chéveres que me dan ganas de hacer crossovers. Si acaso se preguntan sí meteré a personajes de Adventure la respuesta es queeeeeeeeeeee aún no lo sé XD, me complicaría bastante la existencia ña. Creo que he dado bastantes pistas de dónde se encuentran Izumi y Takuya, ahora la pregunta es como jodidos saldrán de allí D:

:3 Saludos Any Kisuky, Deltalva, Takari95 y Genee por sus reviews preciosos; a Shadowcat-Riot por su follow y a Crystal Coronello por su favorite :3 pero sobre todo a Carriete :D, espero que te guste este capítulo Carrie!

Saludines.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola,

Vengo a una rápida actualización, en la noche volveré para publicar un OS para la semana del crack pero primero lo primero: mis retos pendientes.

Este es un capitulo de transición aunque me gustó mucho como quedó. Según yo lo revisé pero ya me entraron las dudas :3

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Remolino de fuego  
3**

.

.

Kouji y Jumpei aguardaban sentados y en silencio mientras Centarumon lidiaba con la imagen holográfica de un viejo señor, humano para su sorpresa, y cascarrabias. Aquel hombrecillo calvo a excepción de una pequeña coleta blanca y con un bigote, también blanco, de chopper, parecía que se iba a morir de la angustia que representaba que ellos no fuesen a quien tanto estaban esperando. Al final, el hombre que escucharon se llamaba Gennai le dijo al digimon centauro que los pusiera al tanto de la situación mientras él intentaba comunicarse a la tierra.

—Bueno, veamos... Estoy seguro que se encuentran asustados, después de todo este ya no es su mundo como podrán darse cuenta.— Ambos chicos se aguantaron un suspiro— Ustedes fueron llamados por Seraphimon, una de los tres ángeles que salvaguardan el digimundo. Estamos frente a una situación muy complicada, uno de los peores demonios que se encuentra encerrado en el área oscura tendrá la oportunidad de salir de su confinamiento en tres noches, según la profecía.

—¿Acaso te refieres a Lucemon?— preguntó Kouji descolocando por completo al digital.

—Si... ¿Tú, cómo lo sabes?

—Nosotros, es decir, mis amigos y yo lo encerramos en el área oscura hace un tiempo— contó Jumpei.

—Entonces, es por eso que Seraphimon nos llamó...— Kouji reflexionó —¿Cómo podemos evitar que eso pase?

—¡Sí! ¡Nos costó mucho trabajo vencerlo como para que ahora salga de nuevo!

Centarumon no salía de su asombro, según recordaba el encierro de Lucemon había sido hace muchísimo tiempo o al menos eso había leído. Les pidió que esperarán un poco mientras se alejó cabalgando, al poco rato llegó con un libro en la mano. Lo hojeó hasta llegar al capítulo que le competía, leyó:

"Los guerreros legendarios resucitaron en el cuerpo de seis humanos que le devolvieron la paz a este, nuestro mundo; primero del malvado Kerpymon que no era otro que el soberano ángel Cherubimon corrompido por el mal mismo encarnado en Lucemon. Los seis humanos pasaron aventuras y desaventuras por mucho tiempo, lo sé porque yo viajé con ellos hasta el final (...)"

—Entonces, es verdad, el libro de Bukamon lo dice pero... ¿Pero cómo puede ser?— murmuraba Centarumon para sí mismo. Jumpei se puso de pie para ir hacia él y tocarle el hombro. Volteó —¿Sí?

—No terminaste de contarnos lo de la profecía...

—Ah.

~•~

La noche volvió a caer en el Mar Oscuro, lo tétrico del lugar se había multiplicado pues ahora aquellas criaturas gruñían en la costa, era en parte una bendición que no pudiesen escalar hacía donde estaba su escondite.

—Mientras estemos en tierras altas estaremos a salvo de ellos— comentó Izumi aunque solo fue para romper el silencio que la abrumaba.

Takuya no era un chico callado, para nada, y no sabía que hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor. Si de ella dependiera, haría lo que fuese para que fuera el mismo de siempre: el chico parlanchín, animado, valiente que ella adoraba.

—Takuya...

—Lo sé, es mi culpa, si no hubiese bajado a la costa ellos no nos hubiesen encontrado.

—No te estoy culpando de nada...

—¡Se que lo piensas! ¡Guardatelo para ti misma Izumi!

Se quedó pasmada. Takuya jamás le había hablado así, ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? Supo que tenía que alejarse cuando sintió las primeras lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, se talló los párpados para disiparlas, se puso de pié para irse al rincón de la cueva que estuviese lo más alejado posible de Takuya.

.  
.

No supo en que momento se quedó dormida pero la tenue luz que lograba colarse al interior de la cueva la había despertado. Miró hacia todos lados pero no había rastro de Takuya, sin embargo ella había despertado con su playera como una pequeña manta que la protegió del frío de aquel lugar; también encontró algunas frutas en el suelo, no estaba segura si era seguro comerlas pero es que se moría de hambre. Observaba aquella comida, sí tenían color pero eran más bien opacas en lugar de grises como el resto del lugar. Escuchó un ruido como un golpe seco, se asomó sutilmente para encontrarse con Takuya en el borde de la meseta rompiendo ramas con sus pies.

Sólo se encontraba vestido de la cintura para abajo, con la visera de su gorra volteada hacia atrás y con el mar gris a su espalda. Ya no había rastro de los seres oscuros que no pararon de gruñir toda la noche. Takuya tomó las ramas rotas en sus manos y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva, llegó hasta dónde estaba Izumi para darle una breve mirada y luego pasar de ella.

Era ya más que suficiente.

—¡Oye! — gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta. —¡Voltea que te estoy hablando!

El castaño volteó de mala gana después de depositar los maderos delgados en el piso, sus ojos brillaban pero no de la manera habitual.

—¿¡Qué es lo que te sucede?!

Takuya negó, aunque Izumi no sabía de que. Ayer se veía desesperado, se sentía culpable; ahora era más bien que veía en esos ojos tristeza, derrocamiento, debilidad. ¿Y sí estaba enfermo? Es decir, había hecho mucho sin esperar que sus heridas sanasen.

—¿No te sientes triste tan solo por estar en este lugar?— preguntó Takuya desviándola de sus pensamientos.

—Quisiera regresar a casa, si a eso te refieres— la rubia le echó un nuevo vistazo a la manzana que tenía en las manos. —¿Dónde conseguiste estas?

—No, no es por querer regresar. Es por estar aquí, hay algo terriblemente malo viviendo aquí, destruyéndolo todo. Anoche fui al bosque que esta más arriba y encontré una villa.

Izumi abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Takuya tomó su playera que estaba en el piso y se la puso de vuelta. Caminó donde Izumi, la tomó con su mano que a la rubia le parecía que estaba helada y caminaron hacia un sendero que subía la montaña dónde estaban escondidos. El bosque se veía en matices grises con negros, sin movimiento ni sonidos se adentraron a aquel lugar inhóspito.

.  
.

La villa estaba allí, sí, pero hecha cenizas. Takuya miraba todo con desolación, Izumi ya había empezado a llorar.

—Así ya estaba cuando la encontré— le dijo Takuya para tratar de consolarla un poco. —Ven, ayúdame.

Caminaron hacia una gran choza quemada pero que seguía de pie. Entraron y al final encontraron pequeños árboles frutales que parecían intactos al fuego que había destruido el lugar. Era increíble, el digimundo no dejaba de sorprenderles, no dejaba de cuidarlos, al menos ahora no morirían de hambre mientras trataban de escapar. Tomaron lo que pudieron, las frutas parecían regenerarse, era fascinante.

Regresaron a la cueva, la noche estaba por caer. Era extraño, los días eran tan cortos y las noches tan largas, frías y tétricas. Los gruñidos volvieron a oírse, los seres oscuros seguían en la playa clamándoles, Izumi pensó que no eran malos sino que sufrían mucho; levantó la vista al mar abierto y le pareció ver como que algo se movía entre sus aguas. Sacó su digivice de su bolsillo y se preguntó: ¿podría ella pelear sola contra lo que fuese que los estuviese buscando?; mientras, Takuya la miraba de soslayo, aún en un lugar tan sombrío ella no perdía la calidez, la luz. Se odiaba por ser un patán con ella, sentía que lo mas oscuro de su ser salía a relucir desde que se encontraban en aquel lugar: las inseguridades, las groserías, los celos, la culpa, la desesperación e impotencia que no era él quien la protegía sino ella a él.

—¿Qué piensas Takuya?— preguntó Izumi a su lado aunque su mirada seguía inmersa en la playa. Ya de noche el foro se había encendido.

—En que me gustaría poder protegerte.

Izumi sonrió levemente, fue hacía el para abrazarle y el enterró la cabeza en su cabello para olvidarse de todo lo malo que estaba sucediendo.

~•~

Kouji golpeó el piso asustando a todos los presentes. Sí no hacían nada Lucemon pronto saldría del Area Oscura a querer conquistarlo todo de nuevo; lo peor de todo es que aún tenía que encontrar a Takuya e Izumi, llamar a Kouchi y a Tommy para tener siquiera esperanzas de vencerle.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que salga?

Centarumon levantó el libro de Bukamon enseñándoles unas estatuillas que ellos conocían muy bien: los digiespirits del guerrero de fuego.

—Sólo así podrá cruzar el gran muro del fuego, hemos buscado mucho pero no podemos encontrarles.

Kouji abrió su mochila y sacó los digispirits. Seguían hechos piedra y ahora el accidente de Takuya e Izumi parecía tener una razón de ser, les habían atacado por los digispirits del fuego. Le contó todo a Centarumon, acordaron en que lo principal era buscar a Takuya e Izumi pues eran los que mas corrían peligro. ¿Pero dónde? Se habían esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno.

Seguían discutiendo teorías cuando una luz desde el piso se formo, era como un tubo de colores, la imagen del tal Gennai se formó aunque con interferencia.

—¡Gennai!— exclamó Centarumon, había mucha información para compartirle.

Habló muy rápido, le dijo quienes eran los chicos que habían estado rondando la isla File. Los guerreros legendarios que habían salvado al digimundo hace mucho tiempo; la desaparición del guerrero de fuego y del viento.

—Ya veo, Seraphimon no se equivocó sino que sabía bien a quien tenía que enviar. ¿Quién más sino los mismos que encerraron a Lucemon? Es increíble lo que los poderes sagrados pueden hacer.

—¿De qué habla?— preguntó Jumpei.

—Este digimundo no es el mismo que ustedes ayudaron a salvar hace ya un tiempo, han pasado muchos años. ¿Me entienden? Este es el futuro para ustedes.

Kouji y Jumpei no se lo creían. El castaño tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

—No tengo mucho tiempo Centarumon, estos chicos necesitarán toda la ayuda posible. Taichi, Yamato, Ken y Koushiro llegarán pronto a la isla File, han sido los únicos a los que pude contactar. He mandado por sus compañeros digitales, estaban todos al otro lado del mar. No se preocupen, la ayuda va en camino.

Y con esa última oración el túnel de luz desapareció. Centarumon miró al cielo, las estrellas empezaban a salir, unas brillaban más que otras y supo averiguar cual era la que haría el camino para que los elegidos regresaran a casa.

* * *

Espero te guste este capitulo Carrie. Nos leemos todos al ratito. *besos besos*


End file.
